Louis XI of Grandelumiere
Louis XI (29th August 1691-26th December 1739), known as the Sun Emperor (le Empereur-Soleil), was the ruling monarch of House Lowell-Bourbon and ruled as Emperor of Grandelumiere, starting from 1695 following the death of his father, Louis X. His personal rule begun from 1705, when he came of age. He was known for progressive reforms, taking power from the nobility and building a centralised government, with an absolute monarch, with the help of the powerful Cardinal Vosges. He was known for being conservative compared to his mothered Regency, but sometimes regarded as morally debauched despite his strict belief in God and the church. He was succeed by his sister, Sophie. Early life at the Court of Louis X - His Imperial Highness, Dauphin de Grandelumiere. Louis XI was born on the 29th of August, 1691 at Le Chateau de Chaudfontaine-en-Liege, in the County of Liege, the first child of Louis, Monsieur le Dauphin. He was deliver in the late evening, in a crowded bedroom as the courtiers had gathered to watch his birth. Louis le Dauphin and the elderly Charles VII, his father and grandfather respectively, were present for the birth. He was named Louis Philippe, and took the title of Prince of Burgundy, and was frequently referred to as the 'Petit Monsieur', as the son of Monsieur le Dauphin. Louis was baptised days later, on the 3rd of September in the Palace Chapel. His Godfather was Prince Jean-Philippe of Brittany and his Godmother was Princess Marie of Brittany. At the time of his birth, his grandfather, Charles, was still the ruling Emperor of Grandelumiere, however he would die within the year, and Louis' father would become Louis X, Emperor. Louis Philippe would then become Monsieur le Dauphin, aged 1. By 1694, he had two younger sisters, Princesses Viola Marie and Noelle Marie, who were titled Madame Premiere and Madame Deuxieme respectively. In 1695, while the Empress was carrying her 4th child, Louis X was fighting for his life. He had only reigned 3 years but now, Louis X, who had always been rather frail from childhood, was unable to move after a fall from a horse. At his death bed the weak Louis X gazed upon his son and exclaimed "I reigned young, I died young and alas you are too young". He passed away the next day, in the early hours of the morning. Now, at the death of his father, the young Dauphin was heralded Emperor Louis XI of all Grandelumiere, his courtiers running to the child's quarters to proclaim him such. With all the thundering of the courtiers, running to his room, the 4 year old Louis was said to begin crying at the sound, and was swiftly taken by his governess the Marquise de Vendome. Regency of Anastasie II - His Most Catholic Majesty, l'Empereur In the will of Louis X, the powerful Cardinal Vosges was appointed regent for Louis, however, the now Dowager Empress Anastasie had other ideas. She had often wrote of her dislike for the Cardinal but recognised his importance and the danger of removing such a powerful figure by force. She did however, have the will annulled, with support of her brother in law, the Duc d'Anjou. She installed herself as the Regent for her son, and, in a move to keep peace with the powerful figures of Court, kept Vosges as Imperial Chancellor. While his mother Anastasie reigned as his Regent, the young Louis XI was kept in the care of the Imperial Governess of the Imperial Children, Marquise de Vendome. Anastasie kept the court at Chaudfontaine-en-Liege, and sent the young Emperor with his sisters to stay in the little countryside residence of Chateau Flavigny, closer to central Grandelumiere, where they deemed the climate more favourable for them. Flavigny was adored by Louis and his sisters, who would later be joined by the last child of Louis X and Anastasie, Sophie Antoinette, Madame Troisieme. They would spend much time playing in the gardens together, the Governess often remarking on how happy the four children were. However, when Louis was aged 6, his 3 younger sisters would be removed from the court and sent to study at the Fontevraud Abbey. The young Emperor was markedly upset when they were sent off, and was now surrounded by adults of the court, which rather intimidated the young boy. By age 7, Louis XI was moved back to Chaudfontaine, and placed in the care of his court tutors. This tutor was Cardinal Vosges, who used his time to secure Louis' favour and trust in him. Louis, during his education, enjoyed his studies in music (particularly studying the violin and harpsichord), Latin, politics, classical history and theology, often questioning his tutor over the nature of God from a relatively young age, and was always deemed intelligent for his age. He also developed a keen interest in horses, and hunting. However, it was noted that he was quiet as a boy, and was rather shy when courtiers were around. In 1704 he was arranged to marry Freya Isabelle de Valois, daughter of the powerful Duke of Valois, who moved to reside as the Palais-des-Ducs-de-Bourgogne. Louis came of age in 1705 aged 14, and would appoint Cardinal Vosges to be his Imperial Chancellor. Imperial Court - His Most Catholic Majesty, l'Empereur Louis would be crowned on September 14th, 1705, in Notre Dame Dijon. The ceremony would be overseen by his tutor, Imperial Chancellor and archbishop of Paris, Cardinal Vosges. He would maintain the majority of ministers that had been in place from his mothers regency. Many of the decisions for the nation would be dealt with by Vosges, whom Louis trusted in all matters more so than his own mother. In late March 1706, he and Freya would be married in the Chapel of Chaudfontaine. In December, Freya would give birth to their first child, in a crowded and bustling room. Upon delivery of the child, Freya fainted from exhaustion and the lack of air caused by the great many courtiers in the room. They would name the child Louis Emmanuel, who was immediately named Dauphin. He was followed by Louis's favourite child, Amelie Eloise in 1707. In the same year, the future Cardinal Paris came to the court, and became close friends with Louis XI, which would lead Louis to become more outspoken and interact more with his Court. His sisters would return to Court, much to his joy, in 1708. He would soon arrange for his sisters to be married, however Madame Noelle, his second sister, would die before she could marry. Madame Sophie would be married off to a Naval officer, the Duke of Rennes and the new court favourite of Louis (which could cause animosity with the Cardinal Paris). The third birth, with Mariette Florie, would disappoint Louis as he had wanted another son. His future Heir would be born in 1709 with Louis Auguste as the Prince of Burgundy. When Louis Joseph and Madilie Lilienne were born, he would begin to arrange to send Amelie, Mariette and Madilie off to Fontevraud abbey, which they would do so when Madilie was 2. His sons were all kept at the palace to study under Cardinals and Bishops of the court. Louis would have 14 children with Freya overall, however he would father many more illegitimate children with a number of mistresses. Though it was well documented Louis did not simply have affairs with women, it was widely believed he was having an affair Duchess Sophie and Duke Auguste of Brittany's court almoner, Cardinal Paris. Louis would be devastated at the death of his eldest son, Louis Emmanuel, in 1715, who would die of smallpox. In public he would be rather devoid of any emotion, showing his grief to his sisters, and favourited courtiers. The Duke Auguste would take on the role of Imperial Chancellor when Vosges died in 1717, which he would hold for 22 years. With Auguste's help, he would go on to continue the work of Vosges to empower the monarchy, and take power from the noble houses, creating a stronger sovereign. In 1722, Louis would send off his 5 remaining daughters who had been born since Amelie and her two sisters had been sent off, to the same abbey. Amelie, Mariette and Madilie would return to court in 1725, his other daughters returning in 1732. He would grow close in particular with Amelie Eloise and to an extent, Louis Joseph, often discussing politics, the nature of God and free will, and philosophy. During August, 1737, a rebellion broke out, led by various noble Houses. Most notably was the fact that House Montgomery and House d'Eu took part in the rebellion. This led to the Fall of Montgomery and d'Eu. The rebellion started over the actions of the then Imperial Guard Commander, the courtier in charge of guards and security of the Emperor. The Baron Montgomery took position as head of a new Order, opposed to the Guard, and by extension, the Emperor. After an attack ma de against the guard, eventually, the Baron was exiled as were his men. Order was soon regained and the commander was likewise banished from Court. House Montgomery would eventually return to the nation. He would move the court to Dijon, feeling ill at ease in Chaudfontaine following the rebellion. His court would live in the Palais des Ducs de Bourgogne. He would gift the archbishopric of Dijon to Cardinal Vendome while there. He'd lose 3 children with the smallpox outbreak, in 1738-39, losing 8 children in all. He was heartbroken to lose his children, and to compound his situation, would be diagnosed with tuberculosis. With his increasing illness, he found himself forced to send away the Cardinal Paris, though he would keep a constant contact with him, writing frequently. His condition deteriorated quickly by December 1739 and he would die on the 26th. He would be succeeded by his sister, the then Princess of Brittany, Sophie Antoinette. Issue To his marriage with Freya Isabelle he had fourteen legitimate children, with their styles at the time of their birth; * Louis Emmanuel, Monsieur le Dauphin (27th December 1706 - 19th April 1715) * Amelie Eloise, Madame Premiere (5th June 1707 - Present) * Mariette Florie, Madame Deuxieme (18th January 1708 - Present) * Louis Auguste, Prince de Bourgogne (6th May 1709 - Present) * Louis Joseph, Comte de Flandre (27th February 1711 - Present) * Madilie Lilienne, Madame Troisieme (18th May 1712 - 17th June 1744) * Charles Henri, Comte de Nevers (3rd January 1714 - 15th October 1732) * Jacques Charles, Comte de Sundgau (19th June 1715 - Present) * Marie Louise, Madame Quatrieme (9th April 1716 - 13th March 1718) * Marie Josephe, Madame Cinquieme (9th April 1716 - 27th July 1739) * Henriette Marie, Madame Sixieme (18th July 1717 - 3rd September 1717) * Louise Elisabeth, Madame Septieme (30th March 1718 - 4th November 1739) * Louis Antoine, Comte de Lyon (29th April 1720 - 5th May 1720) * Marie Sophie, Madame Huitieme (14th September 1721 - 6th December 1738) Titles, styles and honours Titles and Styles '-29th August 1691 - 25th June 1692 '''His Imperial Highness, Prince of Bourgogne '-25th June 1692 - 24th August 1695 His Imperial Highness, Monsieur le Dauphin '''-24th August 1695 - 26th December 1739 '''His Most Catholic Majesty, the Emperor of all Grandelumiere Louis's official style is '''Louis XI, par la grâce de Dieu, Empereur de toutes les Grandelumiere, or 'Louis XI, by the grace of God, Emperor of all Grandelumiere'. Category:Monarchs of Grandelumiere Category:House Lowell-Bourbon Category:1600s births